skull_cookie_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Orlando Peterson
Orlando Peterson is an esteemed billionaire, Planet Fitness member, a founding member of the Halloweeners, the brother of Marge Peterson, and the fiancé of Romun Elion. He is a Summer Solstice Slayings survivor and a Holmidon, a human born on a holiday at midnight who exhibits supernatural abilities. Halloween was the holiday of Orlando's birth and as such, his powers are based upon that day, but more on the prophecy of Stingy Jack, the first ghost who created the Holmidae. Physical Appearance Orlando is described as "handsome" with honey brown eyes, fair skin with a pink skin tone, and shaved raven black hair. He started out as overweight weighing 300 pounds and having a "beer belly" but after working out, he lost 70 pounds and was no longer fat. He is also a very hirsute man. Biography Early Life Orlando Blaise Peterson was born in Roy Meadows, Arizona to strict religious parents. Unknown to his parents, Orlando discovered that he was gay and hid his sexuality well, planning on telling them in the future. His sister Marge was born when he was 11 and she was his pride and joy. Orlando was only fourteen when his entire family was killed by the wraith Kleftis during the Summer Solstice Slayings. He had arrived home to tell his parents that he was gay despite them being a strict religious couple only to find them lying dead on the floor along with his entire family. Orlando was taken to the local Foster Home and Marge was taken to a different Foster Home so Orlando and Marge were separated, leaving Orlando devastated because Orlando lost his family which was very traumatizing for him since he wanted to tell his parents about who he was. With his sister gone, he felt alone. He was afraid of being adopted because he heard stories about adopted children being abused by their parents according to the other children at the Foster Home and believed them even though it wasn't always true. Then, a man in a black suit came to the Foster Home. Although frightened and intimidated by him, Orlando surprisingly felt like he could trust him. So, Orlando went with the man willingly and the man said that he would pick up his sister Marge. Then, the man revealed his name to be Angelo D'Mort aka the Angel of Death aka the Grim Reaper and Angelo D'Mort told Orlando the story of Stingy Jack, his prophecy, and Kleftis who killed Orlando and Marge's family. Then, D'Mort adopted his little sister Marge and both were catered to along with the three other kids Itan Matthews, Damir London and Kyla Hill who were also born on Halloween at midnight who were destined to defeat the evil wraith. That was how he came up with the name, "The Halloweeners" as their team name. D'Mort provided for him and the Halloweeners, giving them food, teaching lessons about life, and, of course, buying things for them like games, toys, movies, music and more. He had lived with D'Mort until he turned 20 and was ready to take care of himself. Then, D'Mort gave Orlando a lottery ticket and ensured that he'd win so that he and Marge had their own house. The Manifestation of Orlando's Power Orlando's powers first manifested themselves on January 6, 2020 at a local bar he went to. Orlando was wearing a trench coat that covered up his dress shirt. Phil Kline, a bigoted leader of a biker gang called the Zanies was drunk and psychotic. He got irritated with Orlando for staring at him and no matter how hard Orlando tried, Phil couldn't calm down. Phil lashed at Orlando and hit him over the head with a liquor bottle, stunning him but not wounding him. Then, Phil pinned Orlando down, punched him hard in the face, tore his trench coat and dress shirt open and tried to strangle him to death. Phil knew who Orlando was at that moment and called him a gay slur. Before he could succeed in killing Orlando, Orlando, probably by instinct, grabbed Phil's face with the intention of getting him off of him. That was when his powers of ectoplasm manipulation kicked in and he ended up accidentally killing Phil with an ectoplasmic energy infusion that increased the negative effects of the alcohol he was drinking to dangerous levels and fried his brain leaving a green glow from the edges of the marks which was examined by the coroner. Orlando was so traumatized by the event that he started taking prescription pills and gained weight. The ghost of the vengeful biker gang leader attempted to kill Orlando many times with the last attempt which involved running him down with his own car ending with D'Mort taking him away to the afterlife. After that, Orlando got over his trauma, started working out, lost 70 pounds, and his beer belly much to his disappointment, and began training on how to use his powers. After finding out that his sister Marge had awakened her powers, Orlando got a call from London B along with the rest of the Halloweeners and D'Mort joined in the conversation and told them to prepare. The Big Reveal In April, Orlando and the other Halloweeners had dreams which turned into nightmares because Kleftis visited them in their dreams. At some point, he got a date and after the nightmare, The Halloweeners told each other about their nightmares. When he found out that London B wanted to tell the world about them, he agreed to share his story and the story of the Halloweeners which was made public on April 7 became national news. Orlando and Romun Orlando's date was 31-year-old Romun Elion and Orlando loved him deeply. Romun settled in with Orlando sometime in April. On May 17, after they made love and a conversation about Orlando's parents, Romun told Orlando that he dreamt of him and Romun showed him a picture on his phone of an excerpt from his dream journal with the date being October 31, 1995; Orlando's date of birth. He also told Orlando his life story and of the strange things that happened in his life such as an incident when his twin brother Neal stole money from the mob boss Kilmoore Monitz and a time when he was lost in the woods and a bear guided him to the camping site. Later on, Orlando had another nightmare about Kleftis but this time, Orlando's light chased Kleftis away and Orlando's dreams were good again. Kleftis Strikes Back The next day, Orlando and Romun went to work. Romun worked at a summer job at Party City and Orlando went to Planet Fitness. When they came back, they found a terrified Marge in front of her bedroom door. She claimed that Kleftis tried to kill her. They went in but it appeared that the wraith wasn't there much to Marge's shock. Orlando believed her or at the very least attempted to and shrugged it off saying that it probably left. Then, Romun pointed to a stray book floating in the air and Orlando, Marge, and Romun were terror-struck. The books attacked Orlando and the pages from it were torn out along with the pages of all the books and they started sticking to all parts of rooms, changing it completely white and making an endless space. Marge and Romun were locked out and Orlando was trapped in the blank space with Kleftis who tried to suck out Orlando's soul but Marge and Romun got in before he could take it. Orlando used his ectoplasm aura to free himself from Kleftis's grasp and Romun used his powers to chase Kleftis away. With Kleftis gone, the room returned to normal and Romun used his supernatural breath on Orlando, Marge, and the rest of the Halloweeners to protect them. It was then that Romun revealed his abilities to Orlando and that he was born on December 25 and all of them decide that they must prepare for the next attack. Kleftis appeared in Orlando's dream as a reminder of this. The Wicked Plan After giving Romun his thanks, Orlando made love to Romun and the next morning, they were visited by Kilmoore's goons who said that his daughter was murdered and the gun that was on the scene had Romun's name on it but they knew Romun didn't do it so, they speculated that it was his brother Neal. They wanted to use Romun as bait to lure him in and if Romun resisted, he would be put down. Orlando objected but Romun, not wanting Orlando to get hurt, went with the men willingly, much to Orlando's horror. In his anger, he ruined his own room and when Marge tried to calm him down, he snapped at her. Marge scolded him for the way he was acting and then, Orlando completely broke down and started crying while Marge called Jones for help. Orlando learned from Marge that Kleftis was setting a trap for Romun. After a motivational conversation, Orlando snapped out of it and made up his mind to save Romun. When they got to Kilmoore's place, things were fine and the wraith that attacked Romun had been exorcised and Kilmoore, Neal, and all of Kilmoore's goons were back to normal. The Battle Against Kleftis Romun was taken to the hospital for his injuries. The wraith had unintentionally scratched him trying to hold on to Romun for as long as he could despite Romun fighting to break free. Romun had sent out of his subconscious shining figures to protect himself and eventually prevent Kleftis from making more wraiths and from killing Romun. Then, Romun was taken home with Orlando. Then, Kleftis, in his anger, swore revenge and psionically vandalized their room by shattering the windows. Frightened, Orlando made a call to his teammates who also got hit pretty bad by Kleftis and fed up with Kleftis's antics. They were determined more than ever to defeat Kleftis and during the conversation, Jones located Kleftis at the Garden of Eventide Mausoleum. They all gathered there and entered the mausoleum. Kleftis had possessed the Mausoleum and sent skeletons to kill them but the Halloweeners, using their powers, struck them all down. After that, Kleftis showed himself and attacked the Halloweeners who were fighting back. Kleftis threw a wave of fire at them but Jones formed a psionic shield around them. Then, Itan blasted him with his will-o-the-wisp energy which burned Kleftis. Kleftis's wounds healed rapidly and he swiped Itan away. Orlando blasted Kleftis with his ectoplasmic energy beams when he tried to kill Jones after she cut his hand off but was swiped away. Then, Jones, punctured through Kleftis's hand and Itan burn the wound, cauterizing it. Then, Itan and London B blasted half of Kleftis's face and it didn't heal. Then, Kleftis vanished into the ground with the intention of grabbing them one by one but each one of them evaded his grasp with Orlando burning his hand away. Finally, Orlando had enough and blasted the ceiling and the floor, making the ectoplasm seep through and burn away at Kleftis who then proceeded to stick to the wall and place his entire face on it. Kleftis tried to suck the Halloweeners into his mouth but Orlando, Itan, and London B blasted him in the mouth, making him cough up black ice. Kleftis left the walls, became a giant, and started blasting electricity all around to kill the Halloweeners. then, Orlando noticed that Kleftis's injuries didn't heal and had an idea. He told Marge to get on his back and told Jones to throw them onto Kleftis. The plan worked and Marge used her quantum tunneling abilities to make sure that while Orlando was holding onto Kleftis's neck, Kleftis wouldn't be able to touch them and they wouldn't be smashed into the wall. Then, Orlando beckoned the team to finish Kleftis off. Jones pinned Kleftis to the wall and Itan and London B blasted him, starting from the bottom to the top. Kleftis begged for his life but the Halloweeners didn't care. When they reached the head, Kleftis was completely burned and frozen from head to toe and he fell on the ground where he shattered into splinters. Orlando and Marge barely survived the fall by phasing through the ground. Then, the shards melted and Kleftis who was now an orb was at the mercy of D'Mort who reaped his soul and said to the Halloweeners, "Well done." Then, the Mausoleum returned to normal. The Best Halloween Birthday After Kleftis was defeated, the Halloweeners went back to their lives. When the Summer Solstice came, the Halloweeners released 75,957 balloons into the sky in memory of those who were lost in the Summer Solstice Slayings, including their families and when Halloween came, so did their birthdays. Orlando turned 25 and dressed up as the Werewolf from Teen Wolf. They had a huge white pumpkin cake with five candles that had each of the Halloweeners's birthday numbers. London B also sang a song from his album "Memory" called "Halloweeners in the House." It was the best Halloween birthday ever, especially for Orlando who got his birthday present: Romun. Personality Orlando, like the other Halloweeners, is a good listener and can listen to monologues and lectures without getting bored or tired because he finds them very interesting, especially considering the fact that for most of his life since the Summer Solstice Slayings in Roy Meadows, Arizona, he was raised by Angelo D'Mort. He, unlike the other Halloweeners but like London B, was the most upset by the death of his family but he did not let it interfere with his life. He is known for being very brave with one example being that he was willing to tell his parents that he was homosexual and will do anything protect the ones he cares about. Sometimes, he can take things to heart and and he is willing to hear the truth, even if it hurts. He is a very open person and the fact that he couldn't be open to his parents because of their deaths in the Summer Solstice Slayings, made him feel heartbroken and it stayed with him. On the bright side, his sister Marge, the only family he had, was someone he wanted to protect. His fiancé Romun was also some he cared about and loved deeply. Powers As a Holmidon, he exhibits supernatural abilities based on the holiday he was born in which was Halloween. There are limits to how the powers can be present. For Halloween Holmidae, their powers came about when stress was introduced. Orlando got his powers after getting attacked by the biker gang lord Phil Kline. * '''Ectoplasm Manipulation: '''Orlando first exhibited his ability to control ectoplasmic energy when he was attacked by Phil Kline. He touched Phil's face, unintentionally sending an ectoplasmic bolt into his brain, frying it. After that ordeal, he began training on it. He had the power to resurrect the dead with ectoplasm like how he brought a dead mouse back to life and even project the ectoplasm into blasts of destructive hot energy. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''The average amount of weight he can lift is over 7,000 lbs because he was able to lift both his own car and a man's truck for $90. * '''Supernatural Durability: '''Orlando has some level of invulnerability but he is still susceptible to harm like when Phil Kline tried to choke Orlando to death. Examples of his supernatural durability include when Phil Kline hit him with a beer bottle which shattered and stunned Orlando who wasn't punctured by the glass because of his tough skin. Relationships Family * Marge Peterson (sister) * The Petersons (family)† Allies * The Halloweeners ** Marge Peterson (sister) ** London B ** Jones ** Itan Matthews * Romun Elion (fiancé) * The Angelos ** Angelo D'Mort Enemies * Kleftis Appearances * The Holmidae Chronicles ** The Halloweeners Trivia * Orlando and the other Halloweeners represent the five Wiccan elements according to D'Mort which explains why Stingy Jack chose 5 individuals to defeat Kleftis. * Orlando's element is fire which is a masculine element. * Orlando and Romun are based on Ahman himself and his college crush Tony. * Orlando has a ghost's natural ability to secrete ectoplasm, also known as "ghost mucus", and since ghosts don't have a body, they can't feel physical pain and are technically invulnerable. Some ghosts, like Boo Hags from Gullah folklore, are strong enough to pin you down, causing sleep paralysis. * As a Halloweener, Orlando, led by Itan serves as a contrast from his sister Marge because Orlando is homosexual and Marge is heterosexual. In other words, the sinner and the saint. Category:The Characters of the Skull Cookie Universe